


An Eye for an Eye

by stevstev



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevstev/pseuds/stevstev
Summary: As the Tragedy fades into memory, a serial killing threatens to bring it back to the forefront for the Ultimate Detective. Kyoko Kirigiri is here to find the truth, and perhaps stop despair in its tracks.





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, so we'll see how this goes. This idea popped into my mind and I just couldn't let it go. I can't guarantee I'll see this project through to the end, although I'm sure as hell going to try.

In the rare moments she had time for introspection, she was unnerved by how utterly routine and mundane homicide felt.

Kyoko Kirigiri was never fond of administrative work, although her exacting attention to detail meant that she was quite skilled at it. She certainly didn't hate her stints as 14th division head of Future Foundation and three years as vice headmistress of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy, but it did make her sorely miss the profession she had trained for since childhood. It was that drive that led her to return to detective work last year. Sure, her husband Makoto Naegi had objections, wanting her to stay well out of harm's way, but her persistence won out in the end. It took a little while to shake off the rust from her years-long hiatus, but she didn't have her Ultimate title for nothing. Her work only added to her already sterling reputation from the Tragedy.

That meant only the toughest cases ended up on her desk. And often, that meant death.

It felt good to be a detective again, but seeing dead bodies sure got old after a while.

* * *

Kyoko walked down the sidewalk, weaving between the few people who happened to be in this run-down area of the city. She nearly walked straight past her destination, but caught herself as she observed the nearby landmarks. An off-brand convenience store, a few basketball courts, a parking lot; nothing unusual, but she knew the area well, and these were past where she needed to be. She backtracked a few feet and ducked under the police tape in an all too familiar motion, stepping into the dim alleyway. The few police officers present looked up for a second to see who had joined them before going back to their work (or lack thereof it seemed, given how calm and quiet it was). One waved her over. "Ah, Detective, I see you've arrived safely."

"Afternoon, officer. I got the case file this morning. I take it there's nothing new to report?"

The officer sighed and shook his head, looking down at the ground. "Yeah, there's been nothing to go on here. Swept the whole area. No prints, no blood aside from the victim's, no murder weapon, nothing."

A gloved hand came up to her chin. "And anything about the victim?"

"Nothing that's not already in the case file, I'm pretty sure. Identified as Hikaru Kawashima, a missing person last seen about six years ago, during the Tragedy. Single, deep stab wound leading to immediate death. No possessions, probably taken from his body."

Kyoko closed her eyes in thought. "Really doesn't help much. 'Generic person who went missing during the Tragedy' is hardly an exclusive position. Although, I suppose it is strange that he'd just...turn up after so long. Is there anything else to know about the victim?"

"Not really. We couldn't find any employment records for him from the Tragedy or for quite a bit before, though it doesn't seem like he ever collected unemployment benefits. His wife was the one who reported him missing; a couple months later she and the rest of his family were killed in a Despair attack, so not much we can learn on that front. I think you can see why we haven't made much headway."

"Well, there has to be a lead somewhere. There always is."

"I'll leave it to you, then. If anyone can find a lead, it's you."

Kyoko curtly nodded and quickly set to work, combing over every inch of the crime scene. It was a day old, but with any luck the clues left behind wouldn't be so volatile as to disappear so rapidly. Her intuition told her there was something to be found, and she trusted her experience above almost all else.

That intuition also told her to expect the unexpected, but even so, she couldn't have predicted a ghost from the past would return to haunt her after all these years.

On the wall near where the body was, clearly painted in blood, was a Monokuma eye.

* * *

_"You're...sure you want to go through with this?"_

_"If I wasn't sure, do you think I would have already gone out and done it? I know what I'm doing."_

_"I'm just worried, you know? It could get dangerous out there."_

_"Look, I'll be fine; you can trust me on this."_

_"...Alright. Just, please be safe, okay? After all we've been through, I don't think I could handle it if we lost you."_

_"..."_

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style of this fic is heavily inspired by AI: The Somnium Files. The plot is essentially unrelated, though, so there won't be any spoilers and you don't have to play that game to read this. That said, I recommend you play it anyway just because it's a fantastic and seriously underrated game.


End file.
